


A Good Boy

by Alucinoria



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucinoria/pseuds/Alucinoria
Summary: Because I can't think of a better title.





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done before?

Blinking at the soft warm rays of the morning sun streaming into the tunnel, he sat up and looked around the narrow space. Mother still hadn’t returned it seemed. He nudged at his siblings but they weren’t waking up. They hadn’t been waking up since a long time ago.

He yawned and stretched and shaked the dirt off its fur. He stopped abruptly, feeling the dull pain over his right face which reminded him of its recent encounter with something big and scary. He vaguely remembered peeing at himself, and was on his back yelping away from pain and fear. He felt something wet and globular dangling from a cord over his right eye before it, too, fell off entirely. He wasn’t sure. But the blood had stopped flowing soon after. Mother was seen chasing down that huge and fearful _something_ and had not been back home since.

Whining softly from loneliness, he crawled through the narrow tunnel into the sand dunes above.

He stuck out his tongue, feeling heat evaporating from his mostly dried mucosa. His stomach growled softly from hunger. Maybe Mother would be coming home shortly, he thought optimistically. He just needed to wait a little longer.

With that in mind, he trotted a little further from the tunnel.

***

The ground vibrated at a steady tempo as something large and broad landed repeatedly on the ground, crushing both sand and stones.

He crouched lower amid the bushes, staying still and burying his breath under the loose sand, hoping that whatever creature that was coming his way would go away. The crunching sounds got louder instead as they approached his hiding place.

The creature stopped right in front of him.

‘Hey there!’

Imitating Mother, he leaped out from the bushes to bark at the giant. Hackles raised, he stood as firmly on his ground as he was able to with limbs shaking from both hunger and fatigue. The enemies would usually become ~~intimidated~~ disinterested and back away. So why this time it wasn’t working as expected?

Large crimson claws clamped over the scruff of its neck, picking it easily off the ground. It growled threateningly, refusing to accept defeat, but otherwise stayed limp within the giant’s grasp.

He was put back on the ground eventually.

The claws moved over his ruffled furs. He flinched away from the harmless touch, turning a half circle to sink his tiny fangs into flesh as tough as a rock.

The giant laughed, booming like thunders to its sensitive ears. 'Aren’t you a fiesty one, little fella?’

'It’s not the time to play, boss.’ A different noise, like statics, from some obscure part of the giant.

'I wasn’t playing,’ was the reply.

'Be careful with the bite, boss. Couldn't be too sure if it isn't carrying any nasty diseases.’

The wolf pup did not understand the amused cooing noises the giant was making. He sniffed curiously at the gloved hand offered near his nose, trying to make sense of the mixture of unfamiliar scents assaulting his nostrils.

'I don't have much,' it said. 'But I think it's safe for you to have some of these... Ahaha! Easy there!'  

The cooked beef slid heavenly down his gullet. 

'Sorry bout this, little fella. Let’s get you to a new home.’

There was a sharp sting at his bum as the human japped a dart into his larger muscles, injecting a few milligrams of sedatives into his body. He dozed off within a few seconds… and started dreaming of warm furs, soft teats, and the wind beneath its feet.

***

He woke up hours (days?) later feeling disorientated, confused. Even through the initial haze he could feel that the air was somewhat different, heavily humid with salt. He crawled around aimlessly, eventually reaching a... container. His paw accidentally hitting against it causing some of its content to splash out from within. He dragged himself over the container, sniffing suspiciously at the clear fluid, before lapping thirstily at the cool water. 

It took another few more hours after waking up for the residual effects of the general anaesthetics to be totally washed out of his system before he was able to take in the new environment with a clear head.

The right side of his face no longer hurt. He felt much better. His limbs stronger. His gait steadier, lighter. 

The cage he was kept in was roomy, padded with layers of soft, cushy materials. He was given clean water and fresh food at regular intervals. He was offered plentiful toys to play with.

Most of the time he observed the humans through the metal bars of his cage. But, eventually, he was allowed out to explore his new home. It took a while for him to be toilet trained. It took an even longer time for him to understand the various commands and instructions his human handler tried to teach him. 

'The puppy the boss brought back is so cute.'

Of course he still didn't understand the words the humans used. He roamed mostly freely about the base, idly barking up at soldiers or marking his territories at random places (his trainer had long given up on correcting this 'bad' behavior).

There was once a man sitting alone in a room, so engrossed with work that he didn't notice the presence of the wolf. After a few hours of watching, the canine got bored and left its scent on what it assumed was a chair. 'W-what!? Bad dog!' was the bespatacled man's repressed response to the wolf's pee on his pants and bionic legs.  

 ***

'Aren't you all grown up now, little fella?' 

He pricked up his ears at the sound. 

A man he hadn't seen before around the base had come forward to extend a hand close to his face. He sniffed at the hand, at the meat cube on his hand and, remembering the giant from a long time ago, waved his tail in a lazy, comfortable fashion while licking the meat off its fingers. 

'Not so little anymore, aren't you?' 

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge is to write a piece based on the theme 'dogs' so here is a little something about... uh, a dog.


End file.
